Seti
Seti is Nefertem's younger brother and the pharaoh of Coltypt after him that, manipulated by the Lord of Chaos, take over Coltypt by killing his brother. Personality Ever since Nefertem became pharaoh, Seti became envied of him. This envy was used against him by the Lord of Chaos what prompted Seti to disobey the Lord of Order's law and kill his brother in order to take over Coltypt, leading to his corruption. Initially, Seti tried to resist to the Lord of Chaos, because of his love for his brother, but his envy and greed were much stronger. He may appear to be wise and kind, but his cruelty brews just beneath the surface. He is vicious and cold, having every baby colt killed just to kill his nephew and also to break the lower class ponies' spirit to make sure they don't start a rebellion that will threaten his legacy. Skills Being a unicorn, he is capable of doing magic and, by his Cutie Mark, he seems to be a good fighter. Relationships Family Nefertem Seti loved his older brother very much, but his envy and greed to become a pharaoh, turned him against him and Seti overthrowned Nefertem, killing him. Tuya Nothing is known about their relationship, but it seems that Seti loves her. Khonsu He is Seti's son and, although nothing is known about their relationship, it seems Seti loves him. Amun He is Seti's nephew and adoptive son. Even so he is not his biological son, Seti seems to love him, as he doesn't know who he really is. Family Description in the saga The Tale of Coltypt At some point, after Nefertem becomes pharoah, Seti started to become jealous of him. Feeling this, the Lord of Chaos started to whisper to his ear, trying to make him overthrown his brother, but without succeess, as Seti loved his brother. In a feast at the palace, Nefertem annouces that Seshat is pregnant. The news is received with great joy by the people of Coltypt, but not by his brother. Using this, the Lord of Chaos is capable of corrupt Seti. During night, after Nefertem is captured by Seti's loyalists who take him to him, Seti kills Nefertem, becoming the new pharaoh. After that, Seti orders to the guards to kill Seshat, but she is able to escape. In "Finding a Hiding Place", he becames frustrated when his guards can't find Seshat. Tuya tries to dissuate him from the idea of searching for Seshat, but Seti answers her that while his nephew is a threat to him, he will not stop until he doesn't exist any more. In "The River That Leads to Freedom", the Lord of Chaos manipulates him in ordering the killing of all the baby colts in the kingdom in order to get rid of his nephew. In "The Deathly Desert Flower", twenty years later, Seti reprimands Amun and Khonsu after a temple is destroyed. He is especially hard on Khonsu, who he feels he must prepare the throne for. Amun appeals to Seti's better nature and promises him that Khonsu sought only his approval, and would succeed if he only had the opportunity. Seti later appears at the feast where he appoints Khonsu as Prince Regent, by Amun's recommendation. Amun suggests Hotep and Huy pay tribute to their new Prince Regent with a gift. They bring out a captured Berberian young mare as a concubine for Khonsu, who eagerly gives her to Amun because she is too spirited. After Amun struggles to restrain her he jokingly "lets her go" into a small pool behind her. Seti is indifferent to this display, but his wife is ashamed of the behavior. In "The Truth Comes in Dreams", when Amun finds out the engravings about what Seti did to take the throne, he tries to confort his adoptive son, but he only ends up showing to him his arrogant and cruel side. In "Confronting Pharaoh", it's revealed that Seti died and Khonsu succeeded him as Pharaoh of Coltypt. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia * Seti is based on the character with the same name from the movie The Prince of Egypt. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Royalty Category:Unicorns Category:Coltypt Inhabitants Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters